Au Pair
by SP1CYSTR4WB3RRY
Summary: AU/AH: because every action has a consiquence. full summary inside! pls giv a chance and pls giv feedback! R
1. Chapter 1

**this is my new story. it is loosely based on the movie. here is the full summary---**

**Every decision has a consiquence. **

**A very big event happens to Bella and there is a life changing outcome. Then she does the most heartbreaking thing a woman could do, and the outcome involves Edward Cullen, a billionaire. He needs an Au Pair for his children, and what happens when a certain resume shows on his desk? will be E/B eventually. AU/AH!!**

**Disclaimer- on website**

**Rated ADULT just incase i write a lemon (i have never writen 1 before) and possible language**

**please read and dont judge from the summary-i no its suckish.**

* * *

BPOV

My name is Bella. I guess I should tell you my life story. Nothing much happened except for my mother dying when I was 5 from pneumonia. When I was 19, on my way home from my part-time job, I was raped. I got pregnant by the bastard. I would never get an abortion for anything, so I went through my pregnancy.

I gave birth to the most beautiful baby girl ever. Her name is Fynn Samantha Swan. When she was about 6 months old, my father, Charlie, said that he couldn't take it anymore, and that my baby was not his granddaughter. She was a 'thing' and he couldn't take being near her anymore. You see, even though Fynn is a part of me, she is also part of the bastard that did this to me.

It was either give her up, or be cut off from all financial aid from my father, and I would have to move out. My job couldn't get me a place and take care of the both of us, and I have no one else to turn to, so I did it.

I gave my baby up.

It was the single most hardest thing I have ever had to do.

But I didn't put her up for adoption. I couldn't do that, put her in foster care. I left her at the steps of St. Anthony's church with a note telling the Priest or one of the nuns that find her, to love her and her birthday.

When I got home I found out that I got accepted to NYU with a full scholarship. _That is the reason why Charlie made me give her up_, I thought. _So I won't have to go to school with a baby to take care of._

Within a month, I moved to New York, and I haven't spoken to my father since then.

She will be four years and six months in three days, so I have six months and three days to find my rapist. You see, rape cases stay valid for five years, and if they are not solved within that period of time, then it becomes a dead case.

Ever since I gave Fynn up, I felt like a part of me was missing.

I don't know now how I have been able to live these past four years, but I have this feeling in my gut that she is near.

I have to find her.

I have no other choice.

I have to find her.

I have to find my baby.

My baby girl.

* * *

EPOV

My name is Edward Cullen. I am a billionaire, but I don't like to flaunt it like most rich people. I am a divorced father with four kids. I have identical twins that are 7, Kurt and Faye, a five year old boy named Seth, and my newest child, Faryn.

Faryn isn't mine biologically. One day, we were all at the park, and she was behind some bushes crying by herself because she had a scraped knee. She started screaming 'mommy', but no one came for her.

I brought her to the police station, and the little girl's record said that she was found in a church, but then they had to put her in an adoption agency, and it did not have a name, which was really weird, it had her birthday, but not her name. When I asked her what it was, she did the 'f' sound, so I named her Faryn. I felt a connection with her, and I adopted her that night.

My wife, Kaytlin, was upset that I adopted a child because it was 'one more burden' for her.

That night was when I signed the divorce papers.

That was 8 months ago and now I am with the love of my life, Tanya Denali. I have been thinking of asking her to marry me for a while now.

But at this moment, I have to find an au pair for my kids. I was looking at all the resumes that were submitted.

Carmella Montoya-No

Samantha Roatchen-Umm…No.

Anna Montego-No.

Chelsea Ortega-No.

Lauren Mallory-Hell no.

Jessica Stanley-Can't I get a good au pair?

Bella Swan- She made my eyebrows rise.

She graduated from NYU-where I did-with a criminal justice degree. She loves kids. If she can't get a job here, she said in her resume, she will go and apply for a job at the NYC orphanage.

I guess she is a good option for the spot.

Bella Swan.

* * *

**pls giv ur honest feedback, but dont bash! I LIKE _CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM--_meaning ideas and the like.**

**and who do u think is her rapist? ill giv u 2 hints--**

**-its not mike  
-its not jake**

**so...who is it?**

**next chapter-back round check.**

**and all mii rape info stuff comes from LAW AND ORDER: SVU (the best 1) so if it is wrong, then blame them**

**KeLLaN-SHouLD-RuLe-THe-WoRLD**


	2. Chapter 2

**SORRY! I took forever in posting and yeahhhh….i had it writen but I was just too lazy to finish typing and real life got in the way and yeahh.**

**Disclaimer- On the website!**

**AND NOW ON WITH THE READ!!!**

* * *

EPOV---

Before I set up an interview with anyone, I do a back round check on the person. Who knows?-She could be a Black Widow for all I know, or maybe even a pedophile. I wouldn't want that around my kids.

She was clean-too clean. Never a ticket or anything remotely like that in her life. She graduated top of her class with a degree in criminal justice, and then she entered the SVU agency part time.

No person is ever this clean.

I called up my brother, Emmett, because he also is an SVU agent. I need to find out more about this Bella Swan.

"Yeah, I know her. She is average height, brown hair and brown eyes. She is also quiet and keeps to herself mostly. And I don't know why she came into this line of work. Usually everyone has a story behind it, but I don't know. Maybe you should try and check for a police file on her."

"Thanks Emmett." Remind me to invite him and his wife, Rosalie, and their daughter, Maggie, to dinner, as a thank-you.

* * *

Being a billionaire has its perks. I was able to see her file. She filed a rape case four years ago, and Jasper, another friend that works there with Emmett, was in charge of the case.

They couldn't find the rapist.

She has less than a year to find out who did this horrible thing to her.

And what is worse is that she got pregnant from him.

When she reported it, didn't they scrape her out? That is what they are supposed to do…

I called Emmett again and asked if Jasper was in the office. Emmett said no, and asked why and I told him about the case.

"Oh, man! No wonder he gives her these strange looks of pity. Did she get pregnant?"

"Yes."

"That makes it a whole lot worse! Does she have the baby?"

"She didn't have an abortion, but she gave it up for adoption for an unknown reason, and…there is no name. No name of the child. Or a picture. Hey, Em?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you talk to Jasper about this? You know, in private? Oh, and you are invited for dinner next week, all of you."

"Sure and thanks. And by the way, Rose is pregnant again. And Alice found out she is having twin girls."

"Congrats, to you and to her."

"Thanks man."

I think that Bella Swan is worthy for her interview.

* * *

BPOV---

After I dropped off my resume at VCI to be Mr. Cullen's au pair for his children, I went into the SVU office. I said hi to everyone, and a smile crossed my face when I saw Emmett. He and Jasper, another colleague, and their families are my only friends.

"Hey Emmett." I called.

"Thanks man." He said as he finished his phone conversation and he looked up at me. He looked at me strangely- the same way that Jasper does.

Did they know something about my…

I couldn't even think about it. The thought of never seeing her again put this strange pang in my lower abdomen. It was a strange feeling of loneliness and I raised my hand to where the pang was unconsciously.

I went to my desk and turned on my computer. I get to look at police files- lucky me. A while ago I heard that a church couldn't take care of a child that was left in their care, so they put the child up for adoption- bingo. Fynn.

I needed to check up on my baby girl. Honestly-if they couldn't take care of my adorable girl (yes I do know that I sound VERY conceited.) and she was in an adoption agency, then wouldn't she have been adopted already? I mean four years is a long time and I think that she would have been adopted by now, right?

My thoughts turned for the worst.

What if she was adopted by a pedophilic rapist and was raping her like that bastard did to me?

What if _he_ found her?

What if _he_ took her?

What if _he _is hurting my baby?

I felt a tear roll down my eye and a gasp of horror escaped my lips at the thought of that.

I got a call from Mr. Cullen's sectretary and she asked when a time was good for my interview, and I asked when he was free on Saturday morning. She said that 11 was free and I said that was fine. Yes, I actually wake up before noon. So strange, I know.

As I finished my shift, I was walking to my appartment and wondering what Mr. Cullen and his children were like.

* * *

**And there is Chapter Two! Sorry it took so long to post. And I know that it isnt the longest of chapters but it is something…right? **

**And I am starting high school in september so my schedule is going to be even more hectic and I don't know the next time I will post once school starts. **

**Right now, my prioritites are to finish VISIONS and then I am going to do this, and the era of an angel…if I can get the next chapter from sophie. **

**The next chapter for this should be out quick. **

**A lot quicker than this.**

**More than likely within the next few days.**

**AND IMPORTANT NOTE FOR THE STORY!!! I forgot to mention that Fynn is a little autistic because she was only six months when she was given up. She really never had a real family and forgot Bella comletely, except for her voice, but only the lullaby that she hummed for her to lull her to sleep. Now she is slowly coming out of her autism because she now has a family, but it is a very slow progression. She isnt in the correct mind set for a four year old. She is a little slow, but not by that much.**

**So the next chapter is: the interview.**

**Kellan-Should-Rule-The-World**


	3. Chapter 3

**Today is my birthday. And instead of taking the day off (and filling out my working papers) I decided to post this chapter. I hope you all love me. Please review and send me some love.**

**Disclaimer-On the website!!!**

**ON WITH THE READ!!!

* * *

**

BPOV---

I was so nervous for my interview. What the hell was I doing? I can't do this! I put on a yellow cami with a dark wash denim skirt and a dark blue jacket, with dark blue and yellow accents with my accessories and makeup. I hoped this outfit impressed Mr. Cullen. Oh God I really want this job.

Scratch that. I NEEDED this job.

Once his secretary saw that I entered, she said, "She's here." Into an intercom and a man replied with a "Send her in." His voice was like honey.

Time for my interview.

Boy was I nervous.

* * *

EPOV---

When she walked into the room, I felt a strange connection with her. She felt almost familiar. I didn't know what the connection was, but I knew this interview was over before it began.

She already got the job.

"I'm sorry, but have we met before this interview?" I just had to know.

"No."

"I'm sorry, I thought I might have seen you before, maybe as a child. Anyway, on with this interview. Why do you want this job?"

"Well Mr. Cullen, I want this job because it is an opportunity to… to give me cons… Mr. Cullen, would you like to know the truth?"

"That would be lovely, yes."

"Well it all started when I was nineteen. I was on my home from my part time job, was grabbed from the side of the road and was raped. I didn't know who the man was and the police never found him. I was pregnant because of him, a baby girl.

"When she was six months old, my father threatened me to either give her up or not have any financial aid from him, and I would be forced to move out. I couldn't provide for the both of us a place and everything and I had no friends or family to turn to so I did the single most hardest thing in the world. Do you know what he called her? He called her a monster, an it, a thing. As if she wasn't his granddaughter. That is what hurt me the most. That he didn't consider her a human being.

"I left her in front of an…orphanage. I knew leaving her in front of an orphanage was dangerous, but putting her anywhere would be too, if not worse. What if she was put into foster care? Being abused? But there was always that possibility that they did put her in foster care anyway. I don't know if they did. I never heard from them again. I don't know anything.

"For all I know, _he _could have her. _He _could be doing anything _he_ wants with her. She is only 4 and a half for god's sake!" she said hysterically. I could see the tears forming on her face and I could see how hard it was for her to talk about this. I went up to hug her- thinking she needed comfort, but she held up her hand telling me to stop.

"Please. Don't hire me if you think that I am some charity case and that you are the noble billionaire that takes in the poor, helpless girl. Hire me because I am a strong, independent woman that can take care of herself and is dedicated to her work.

"My conditions are that I need every other Tuesday and Thursday mornings from 4 to 8 off, starting this week, along with Wednesday and Friday evenings from 9 to 12 every other week starting next week, and some weekends. If you will excuse me." She started to get up.

"Wait! Wait!" I said grabbing her forearm and pulling her close, with her hand on my chest. Sparks of electricity came from where we touched. We both started to breathe heavily. I looked down at her lips, then into her eyes, and saw she did the same to me. We were leaning towards each other getting closer…

closer…

RING!

We jumped apart from each other after coming back to our senses.

"So, Miss Swan, I hope to see you Monday morning with your bags. I will see to it that you will have a driver handy for you. I can always send my children to my childrens house for those mornings except for school and weekends and for the evenings, the twins go to bed at 8:30, and Seth goes to bed at 8:15 and Faryn goes to bed at 8 o'clock.

"Yes sir." She replied.

"No, not sir, it is either Mr. Cullen when we have guests or Edward at home.

"Yes, Mr. Cullen."

"Have a nice day!" I called out to her.

I had almost kissed her! What am I doing? I was going to marry Tanya, right? But I never felt those sparks with Tanya before. What the hell is all of this?

God, I don't know what to do anymore.

* * *

**So that is chapter three! I cant wait to write the next chapter. But I cant promise it will be within like 5 days though. I am going to try to get the fourth chapter up by the time school starts. Which is september 8****th****. So yeahh……**

**Next chapter-Bella gets to meet the kids! Woot woot!**

**ohh, and if this story ever gets kicked off fanfiction, i have a blog for this story.  
**

**Kellan-Should-Rule-The-World**


End file.
